


cause i found a place underneath your heart

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: before they go to sleep, they share a special moment





	cause i found a place underneath your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr (princelotortrash) and decided that I would post it here as well, with some minor edits! i hope yall enjoy my mediocre writing!!

Compared to his own, Lotor’s bed is amazingly and unrealistically soft, like a pillowy marshmallow cloud, and while Lance sometimes wonders how this can be, he decides that it really doesn’t matter because he always always sleeps here anyway. And he wishes that it could stay that way, forever and ever, but they only have so much time. Flopping down on the bed, in a pair of satiny short pajamas, he waits.

Lotor arrives soon, after less than a minute. He sees Lance eagerly sit up on the bed as soon as he steps in the room, and smiles, his eyes crinkling slightly, and gives a tiny, tired wave. Quietly, he begins taking off his armor so that he can join him.

It looks like they’d both had quite a long day.

Lance’s eyes never leave Lotor. He watches as each piece is of armor is slowly and carefully removed and as the skin-tight bodysuit underneath is peeled off delicately, leaving him naked and vulnerable—and only Lance will ever see him like that, only Lance will ever know each and every curve and slope and scar on his body. Only Lance can see that soft smile, that tender expression and soft blush on Lotor’s face when he turns to to look at Lance and chuckles, saying “Hello, dearest. See something you like?”

Lance just grins and winks at him. “Yeah, you.”

Lotor smiles, and pulls on a pair of silky pajamas much like the ones that Lance is wearing, and sidles up the bed, sliding in to lie down next to Lance, who bends over to kiss him and revels in the sensation.  _Only me_ , he thinks, and kisses a little deeper.  _Only me_. Lotor’s hands caress his cheeks and pull him closer, and Lance tangles his fingers in Lotor’s silvery, beautiful hair.  _Only me, look only at me that way_. Lotor pulls him down so that they’re both lying down, facing each other, still kissing and kissing as if it’s all they know. Lance wraps one of his arms around Lotor’s waist, resting his hand on his back. When they pull away, Lotor pulls him in closer again to his chest. The feel of Lotor’s arms around him is just one of the many things he loves the most about Lotor. He feels like he is being protected. He feels like he is worth protecting, like he is valuable, like—

“I love you.” Lotor says. His voice is so close, and so full of feeling.  _I’m the only one who can hear you like that_ , Lance thinks.  _I’m the only one you love like this_. He snuggles closer into Lotor’s chest.

“I love you too.” Lance says. Lotor moves his head closer, close enough that Lance feels his steady breath over his head, and kisses him there, then on his forehead, and then his cheek.

“Goodnight, love.”

Lance tilts his head upward so that he can kiss Lotor’s neck, before going on to kiss him again, leaving a trail of them down his chest. There, he rests his head on Lotor, and listens to his breathing and his heartbeat. He is alive. He is really, really here. And somehow, in this miraculous wonderful existence, Lance is loved so much by someone who is so dear to him, who loves him more than everything and anything in the whole universe.

“Goodnight.” he says.


End file.
